BRP Carlos Albert (PC-375)
|Ship name=''Carlos Albert'' |Ship namesake=Capt. Carlos Albert was an officer of the Offshore Patrol. Graduated from the USNA class of 1939 |Ship owner= |Ship operator=Philippine Navy |Ship registry= |Ship builder=Trinity-Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans, USA |Ship route= |Ship ordered=April 1990 |Ship awarded= |Ship original cost= |Ship yard number= |Ship way number= |Ship laid down= |Ship launched= |Ship sponsor= |Ship christened= |Ship completed= |Ship acquired=26 April 1991''Shipbuildinghistory.com Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans LA |Ship commissioned=January 1992 |Ship decommissioned= |Ship recommissioned= |Ship maiden voyage= |Ship in service= |Ship out of service= |Ship renamed= |Ship reclassified=PC-375 as of April 2016 |Ship refit= |Ship struck= |Ship reinstated= |Ship homeport= |Ship identification= |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= |Ship honors= |Ship captured= |Ship fate= |Ship status= |Ship notes= |Ship badge= }} |module2= Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. |Ship beam= |Ship height= |Ship draught= |Ship draft= |Ship depth= |Ship hold depth= |Ship decks= |Ship deck clearance= |Ship ramps= |Ship ice class= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=* 2 × 1,400 bhp Detroit 16V-92TA Diesel Engines * 2 × 35-kW Diesel generators * 2 shafts |Ship sail plan= |Ship speed= maximum |Ship range= at |Ship endurance= |Ship test depth= |Ship boats=4-meter rigid inflatable boat at aft |Ship capacity= |Ship troops= |Ship complement=12 |Ship crew= |Ship time to activate= |Ship sensors=Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Navigation / Surface Search Radar |Ship EW= |Ship armament=*4 × Mk.26 M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50-cal. GP machine guns *2 × M60 7.62 mm/30-cal. GP machine guns |Ship armour= |Ship armor= |Ship aircraft= |Ship aircraft facilities= |Ship notes= }} }} The BRP Carlos Albert (PC-375) is the fifth ship of the ''Jose Andrada'' class coastal patrol boats of the Philippine Navy. It is part of the first batch of its class ordered through US Foreign Military Sales (FMS) in 1990, and was commissioned with the Philippine Navy on January 1992.GlobalSecurity.org PG Jose Andrada Class.''Manokski's ORBAT @ Hueybravo. Jose Andrada class page. It was initially designated as Fast Patrol Craft, and was numbered "DF-375", but later on was re-designated as a Patrol Gunboat, and was re-numbered as "PG-375", until another round of reclassification changed its designation as a Patrol Craft with hull number "PC-375" from April 2016. Notable Operations / Exercises From 21 May to 28 May 2009, the ''Carlos Albert, together with other Philippine Navy ships [[BRP Dagupan City (LC-551)|BRP Dagupan City (LC-551)]], [[BRP Bienvenido Salting (PG-112)|BRP Bienvenido Salting (PG-112)]] and other Philippine Navy units, joined their United States Navy counterparts including [[USS Harpers Ferry (LSD-49)|USS Harpers Ferry (LSD-49)]], [[USS Chafee (DDG-90)|USS Chafee (DDG-90)]], [[USS John S. McCain (DDG-56)|USS John S. McCain (DDG-56)]], [[USNS Safeguard (T-ARS-50)|USNS Safeguard (T-ARS-50)]] in the CARAT 2009 naval exercises Technical Details The ship was built to US Coast Guard standards with aluminum hull and superstructure. She is powered by two Detroit Diesel 16V-92TA Diesel Engines with a combined power of around 2,800 hp driving two propellers for a maximum speed of . Maximum range is at , or alternatively at . The ship originally designed to carry one bow Mk.3 40 mm gun, one 81 mm mortar aft, and four 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns. Instead, she is armed with only four M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns on Mk.26 mounts, with two positioned forward and two aft; and two M60 7.62 mm/30 caliber machine guns, both mounted amidships. The ship can carry 4,000 rounds of 12.7 mm and 2,000 rounds of 7.62 mm A large "Big Eyes" binocular is also carried on tripod mounts, one on the forecastle and one just above the mast. As part of the first batch (PG-370 to PG-378), it is not equipped with Mk.38 Mod.0 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun.AFP Materiel Technical Specification Archives - PN Light Surface Warships Andrada (Halter 78) class Coastal Patrol Craft (24) It was planned to install either a stabilized or unstabilized M242 25 mm Bushmaster chain gun on her bow after some minor modifications, but as of to date has not materialized. She is equipped with a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar but with a smaller antenna as those used in bigger Philippine Navy ships. A 4-meter rigid inflatable boat powered by a 40-hp outboard motor is stowed amidships.Wertheim, Eric: ''The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 553. Naval Institute Press, 2007. Footnotes References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum @ Timawa.net - BRP Carlos Albert (PG-375) - Jose Andrada class Category:Patrol vessels of the Philippine Navy Category:1991 ships